smurfsfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Pierre's Dinner With Andre
"Pierre's Dinner With Andre" is a mini-story that is part of the EMPATH: The Luckiest Smurf story series. It is a fictionalized account of how the Smurfs were created. The Story It is the year 1958, and two men named Pierre and Andre were sitting together at a dinner table in a restaurant discussing Pierre's next book that he was going to write when his friend Andre noticed a particularly shiny trinket in Pierre's hand. "May I ask what is that thing that you carry around with you?" Andre asked. "Oh, this?" Pierre said, holding up the item in question for his friend to see. "It's something that I have been carrying around as a child. I don't remember how I came across it, but it certainly has been filling my head with lots of vivid images about things from the Middle Ages that I'm hoping to use in my Johan and Peewit stories." "Johan and Peewit," Andre said. "It's amazing that anyone even reads the stories you write." "This little trinket's been the cause of my creating those characters, Andre," Pierre said. "Sometimes they seem to be so real that I would lose myself for hours imagining all the things they went through." "Your current story idea seems interesting enough, though...they find a magic flute with six holes that makes people who listen to its tune dance," Andre said. "I'm just curious about these little blue people that Johan and Peewit meet in the story...whatever they are called." "You mean the Smurfs?" Pierre asked. "Yes, well, that's what I keep hearing in my head whenever I hold onto this little trinket of mine. They speak in an odd sort of language that seems to substitute their name for whatever word they intend to use. Like if I were to ask you for the salt shaker, they would be saying something like 'please pass me the smurf'." "That's how they talk?" Andre said. "That's what I can remember from these images I have of those people, Andre," Pierre said. "Oh, it's like I can see this world of theirs just as if I was living in it as a Smurf. They are no more than three apples tall, living in a village that resembles a mushroom patch, deep within a forest that no human can ever find. Somehow I just feel compelled to write more than just that one story featuring them." "But what about your Johan and Peewit stories?" Andre asked. "They'll still be what I'm hoping will one day be read by many people, Andre, but all these visions I'm having of little blue people seem like they're just too important for me to ignore," Pierre said. "I'd be interested to see what these Smurfs look like for myself," Andre said. "Maybe someday other people might find their stories to be very important." "I'm still going to call this story 'The Flute With Six Holes'," Pierre said. "But who knows, it may end up being called 'The Flute With Six Smurfs' if this gets off the ground." "Then you've got to tell me everything you know about these Smurfs of yours, Pierre," Andre said. "And if these creatures really have existed, I'm sure that they'll want to thank us for the day that their stories are being told." Notes * The trinket in question is the Artifact Of Memories that Empath and Handy have created to store the history of the Smurfs in the story "Days Of Future Smurfed". Category:Empath the Luckiest Smurf stories Category:Mini-stories Category:VicGeorge2K9's articles